


Все остальное можно пережить

by Windwave



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: У них не было ни пакетика травы, ни мескалина, даже солонки, наполовину наполненной кокаином, и той - не было. Только два пистолета, автомат. И лопата





	Все остальное можно пережить

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для команды Valve на ФБ-2013 <3  
> (да, текст написан тысячу лет назад, но почему бы не повесить его еще и здесь?)

– Ты выглядишь смешно, когда бреешься.  
– Заткнись, – проворчал Ник в ответ. Он замер перед покосившимся зеркалом (на самом деле, осколком зеркала, но кого волнуют такие мелочи?), кое-как поставленным на хлипкого вида полку. Никакой пены для бритья, никаких лосьонов, но он с упорством водил заточенным ножом по мокрой коже, словно выбритые щеки еще что-то значили в летящем к черту – или уже улетевшем – мире.  
Удивительно, но Эллис замолчал. Повернув голову, Ник поймал его отражение в тусклой амальгаме – он сидел в полуразвалившемся кресле, упершись локтями в просвечивающие сквозь дыры в джинсах колени. Уронив подбородок на ладонь, Эллис смотрел куда-то в стену, серую и покрытую потеками воды – абсолютно неинтересная с точки зрения Ника картина, но на нее пялились так, словно это был шедевр из какого-нибудь музея.  
– Тебе тоже не мешало бы побриться, – продолжил Ник, осторожно царапая лезвием тонкую кожу на подбородке; на правой щеке уже набухал кровью узкий порез, и ему не хотелось заработать себе еще один.  
Вместо ответа Эллис молча мотнул головой, а потом, медленно распрямившись, закинул руки за голову и откинулся на жалобно скрипнувшую спинку, переведя взгляд на потолок – такой же серый и обшарпанный, как и все вокруг.  
– Нога сильнее болит, – нарушил он повисшее молчание.  
Ник замер. Отложив нож на полку, он повернулся всем телом, пристально глядя на Эллиса, но тот, не обращая на это внимания, продолжал выискивать на потолке одному ему видимые узоры.  
– Я подумал… – неожиданно продолжил он, – может, я все-таки… заразился?  
«Нет, не мог. Потому что ты – мелкий везучий ублюдок, и ты не посмеешь – слышишь меня, Эллис! – не посмеешь превратиться в ебанного мертвяка?»  
Но вместо этого Ник отозвался, коротко и резко:  
– Не говори ерунды.  
Он вернулся к бритью, но чувствовал теперь спиной чужой взгляд – усталый и невеселый.  
Эллиса зацепили два дня назад, на том самом чертовом мосту, который они не успели перейти: в памяти Ника до сих пор стоял адский грохот обрушающихся колонн и перекрытий. Зараженный, самый обычный, черт возьми, Зараженный прочертил когтями три длинных следа по ноге Эллиса – теперь там был плотный слой уже посеревших от пыли бинтов, и, несмотря на лошадиные дозы болеутоляющего (сегодня Ник отдал ему одну из последних таблеток), рана беспокоила его слишком сильно.  
В комнате воцарилось неприятное, отдающее горечью во рту молчание. Было слышно, как медленно капает вода, с гипнотизирующим звуком падая из прохудившегося крана в раковину, и как размеренно, тяжело дышит Эллис.  
Стерев с подбородка темно-бордовые капли, Ник чертыхнулся и отложил нож – отличный армейский нож, который он нашел в брошенном армейском грузовике. Внутри ничего не было, кроме пары курток – в одну теперь где-то на другом берегу реки куталась, если была еще жива, Рошель – и завалившаяся между сидениями полоса тускло-серого металла с удобной длинной рукоятью.  
– Мы не можем тут больше прятаться. Завтра придется идти дальше.  
– Я справлюсь.  
Ник сел напротив него на продавленный старый диван – вся мебель в этой комнате была будто бы найденной на помойке, но предложи кто Нику выбирать между роскошной кожей и потертой обивочной тканью, он бы выбрал то, что находилось за толстенной дверью.  
В это убежище они пришли по следу из ярко-красных стрелок. Они попадались то на земле, то на стенах – кто-то с самоубийственной педантичностью отметил с пол десятка путей к маленькой комнатке, прячущейся в глубине автомобильной мастерской. Сейчас это трехэтажное здание щерилось на мир выбитым стеклами окон, а пол был завален мусором, но за толстой дверью со сложным замком было настоящее убежище – с парой литровых бутылок питьевой воды, коробкой с чертовски полезными мелочами вроде батареек и спичек и – смех да и только – маленькой Библией, заботливо оставленной на подлокотнике старого дивана. Тренеру бы понравилось.  
Так сказал Эллис, как только они ввалились в эту комнату, оставляя за собой гулкое пространство пустой автомастерской, которая в любой момент могла наполниться сиплым стонами и рычанием Зараженных. Ник долго возился с дверью – засов, несколько замков, мысленно совершенно искренне благодаря тех, кто позаботился о безопасности этого крохотного островка спокойствия. А когда он повернулся, чтобы осмотреться, Эллис уже осел на пол, пепельно-серый, с мокрыми от пота висками (Ник только тогда догадался, что последние часы парень держался только на какой-то безумной выдержке), и следы от когтей на его ноге казались еще более жуткими, чем раньше.  
– Покажи ногу.  
Эллис покосился на него из-под отросших за то время, что прошло с их первой встречи, волос, а потом медленно вытянул пораненную ногу вперед, позволяя Нику, пересевшему поближе, внимательней рассмотреть грязные бинты.  
– Водки бы… – тоскливо произнесли над его головой.  
– Что?  
– Водки, – повторил Эллис. – Промыть.  
– Обойдешься, – отрезал Ник, а потом под тихое болезненное шипение принялся разматывать бинты… хотя, какие к черту бинты – это были относительно чистые тряпки, который удалось смочить найденным в их последней аптечке спиртом. Но в той ситуации, в которой они оказались, все было лучше, чем ничего.  
– Отрезать будем? – С нервным смешком спросили сверху, когда Ник с усилием оторвал присохшие к коже последние тряпичные ленты, обнажив вздувшиеся воспаленные борозды и болезненно покрасневшую кожу вокруг.  
– Хреново выглядит, – не стал врать он.  
Над его головой Эллис сдавленно, нервно хихикнул, а потом с прерывистым вздохом уткнулся лицом в ладони. Он сидел так несколько минут: Ник успел немного промыть следы и замотать обратно бинты, а потом, помедлив, потрепал парня по острому колену.  
Можно было бы сказать, что все будет хорошо – но все было отвратительно, и шансов на то, что они выберутся, было мало.  
Они не говорили об этом друг с другом, но осознание того, в какой они глухой заднице, висело гнилостной взвесью, пропитывая запахом безнадежности все вокруг.  
Поэтому Ник молчал. Он прекрасно знал, что любые слова о том, что им удастся прорваться на другой берег, будут ложью.  
– У нас осталось обезболивающее?  
Ник молча поднялся на ноги и вернулся обратно на диван, проигнорировав и вопрос, и лихорадочный взгляд Эллиса.  
– Э-эй… – протянул тот, сцепив руки в замок и нервно похрустывая пальцами, – только не говори, что…  
“Десять кварталов, одна чертова автострада и мост, полный гребаных мертвяков – и никакого, никакого, блядь, другого пути. И тебе придется его пройти, не упав от боли ”.  
Вслух Ник коротко произнес:  
– Есть, но я их оставил на потом.

Эллис со свистом втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. И, после долгой паузы – он мог закричать, начать требовать, угрожать – только кивнул.  
Умный мальчик.  
Часы на запястье Ника – хорошие часы, Патек Филипп, пусть даже и поддельный – показывали почти полночь, но это не имело значения: ритм жизни был давно сбит, и ночь и день не имели в нем больше никакого значения – в отличие от “безопасности” и “опасности”.  
Иногда он задумывался о том, что происходит во всем остальном мире – за пределами зараженной территории. Люди там, наверное, живут, как и раньше – работают, тратят деньги, едят, трахаются, наслаждаются мелочами обычной жизни, которые начинаешь ценить лишь тогда, когда понимаешь, что можешь их никогда больше не увидеть.  
Например, кофе.  
Ник бы многое отдал за чашечку обыкновенного эспрессо – в специально подогретой чашке, с одной ложечкой сахара, чтобы кофе стал напоминать горький шоколад.  
Или за теплый душ.  
Или за чистую рубашку.  
Или за огромный, пахнущий хлебом и мясом, бургер – с торчащими листочками салата, помидором, вязкими ломтиками сыра. В обычное время, Ник, конечно, предпочел бы что-нибудь более изысканное, но сейчас он бы не отказался даже от гребаного бургера, пусть даже без помидора.  
При мысли о еде в животе предательски заурчало, и он попытался вспомнить, когда им в последний раз удалось перекусить. Кажется, это было прошлой ночью. Они провели ее практически без сна, забравшись наверх старой водокачки – лестница была сбита, и это давало надежду, что большая часть тварей просто не сумеет добраться до них. На водокачке было холодно, грязно, но на дне тощего рюкзака, болтающегося за плечами Эллиса, обнаружилась пара шоколадных батончиков, подтаявших и помятых.  
– Тебе нужно поспать, – поднявшись с дивана, Ник подошел к съежившемуся на кресле парню. – И поспать нормально.  
Эллис пробормотал что-то себе под нос, но не пошевелился.  
– Ты не можешь сделать даже три гребаных шага, – проскрежетал внезапно разозлившийся Ник, ухватив его за плечо и резко вздернув вверх, – как ты хочешь завтра перебраться через мост?  
Он доволок мальчишку до дивана, усадил, а потом, зло выдохнув, сел рядом. Эллис покосился на него исподлобья, виновато улыбнулся и слегка приподнял руки.  
– Я в порядке.  
– Не узнаю тебя. Где, блядь, старый добрый Эллис, который шутит про этих дохляков? Да ты даже не напеваешь песни этой идиотской группы, по которой вы с Тренером фанатеете. И я еще не слышал сегодня ни одной байки про этого твоего друга Джона?  
– Кита.  
– Да похрен.  
Эллис вновь уткнулся лицом в ладони.  
– Я просто устал, Ник, – глухо проговорил он. – Знаю, все устали, но мне кажется, что у нас ничего не выйдет. И я постоянно думаю о том, что вдруг я все-таки заразился, и тебе придется меня пристрелить. Ну, знаешь… из милосердия.  
Ник грубоватым жестом – пальцами под подбородок – заставил его вскинуть голову, критически осмотрел и разжал хватку.  
– Не похож ты на зомби. И тратить на тебя патрон я не собираюсь. А теперь ложись спать.  
Пока Эллис стаскивал кеды и устраивался на узком диване – когда-то обивка на нем была, наверное, ярко-красной, но сейчас выцвела до невнятного буро-серого, Ник прошелся, уже в сотый раз за последние сутки, по комнате. Остановившись у двери (хорошая, черт возьми, стальная дверь) он прислушался, но было тихо – или он уже не черта не слышал.  
Тишина означала безопасность, пусть даже и призрачную.  
Но в их жизни теперь все было призрачным, готовым в любой момент испариться, исчезнуть.  
– Эй, Ник?  
– Что?  
– Поговори со мной.  
– Заткнись и спи.  
Вздох.  
Со своего места он не мог разглядеть чужого лица, но знал, что Эллис сейчас хмурится, кусает нижнюю губу, как делает всегда, когда пытается ответить что-нибудь Нику – едко или остроумно, но каждый раз терпит неудачу. И все равно продолжает на что-то надеяться.  
– Я не могу заснуть. Нога болит, – наконец отозвался Эллис. Его слова должны были бы звучать жалобно, но сейчас в них была только обреченная констатация факта.  
Болит нога, которая выглядит сейчас так, что блевать охота, и я не уверен, что смогу дойти завтра… куда мы там собрались, Ник? Ты хоть знаешь, куда идти?  
Но Эллис не сказал этого вслух. Он просто блекло улыбнулся, когда диван рядом с ним слегка промялся под весом чужого тела.  
– И о чем с тобой поговорить? Обсудить то, как мы завтра пойдем?  
– Нет. Меня тошнит от всего этого.  
– Ну, прости, малыш, об устрицах или Каннах как-то не тянет болтать.  
– Ты был в Каннах? Это где… – Эллис явно пытался вспомнить (или делал вид, что пытался), где это, но потерпев неудачу, хмуро закончил фразу вопросом: – Где это?  
– Франция. Лазурный Берег. Международный каннский кинофестиваль. Золотая пальмовая ветвь. Слышал о таком?  
– Это когда собирается пара сотен напыщенных фильмознатоков, смотрят скучные киношки и потом решают, какая из них более унылая? Ага, слышал.  
Фыркнув, Ник покосился через плечо. Мальчишка свернулся, подложив руку под голову и прикрыв глаза. Под серо-желтой футболкой, натянувшейся на спине, проступали ребра. Выглядел Эллис паршиво, но кто из них сейчас не выглядел паршиво? Ника бы сейчас, как он не пытался сохранять в себе остатки “цивилизации”, даже родная мать не признала бы. Хотя она его и так никогда не признавала, не в силах смириться с тем, что ее любимый сын не стал каким-нибудь вшивым адвокатом или бухгалтером.  
«А вместо этого твой сын теперь болтается по городу, полному охуенно опасных мертвяков, в компании раненого мальчишки-автомеханика и пытается не сдохнуть. Отлично. Ты гордишься мною, мам? Хотя, конечно же, нет…»  
– А ты был в Каннах?  
Эллис поерзал, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее и не слишком сильно потревожить ногу.  
– Был. Где я только не был.  
– Я дальше Саванны не забирался. Ну, пока все это не началось.  
– А теперь ты оказался аж в Новом Орлеане. Знаешь, почти семь сотен гребаных миль – тоже не маленький путь.  
– Может, я тоже хочу побывать в Каннах, – тихо фыркнул Эллис.  
– На фестивале? Извини, малыш, но тебя туда не пустят.  
– А тебя как будто пускали? Да у тебя рожа… ауч!  
Ник убрал ладонь, которой только что отвесил легкую затрещину по встрепанному затылку.  
– Если я захочу, меня пустят куда угодно. И кто угодно. Да и что бы ты делал в Каннах? Ел устриц? Тебе они не понравятся.  
– Почему?  
– Они… Хм. Помнишь, Тренер однажды предложил наловить улиток? Когда мы застряли под Таллахасси.  
– Они были мерзкими.  
– Вот поэтому устрицы тебе тоже не понравятся.  
– Как думаешь, – даже не видя лица Эллиса, Ник знал, что он сейчас хмурится, сведя светлые брови к переносице, – Рошель и Тренер, они… живы?  
«Давай прикинем, только будем честными: они оказались в таком же положении, что мы. А какие были наши с тобой шансы выжить? Небольшими, и нам просто охрененно повезло. Но даже если я тебе скажу все это, ты будешь продолжать надеяться, да, маленький придурок?»  
– Живы, конечно, – не замешкавшись ни на секунду проговорил Ник.  
Когда обрушился мост, разделив их сотней метров грязной воды, они пытались докричаться друг до друга, но ни черта не было слышно, и лишь жестами им удалось договориться встретиться на другом берегу у следующего моста.  
Но путь до него занял почти двое суток. И еще сутки они торчали здесь…  
– Все равно я хочу попробовать устриц, – неожиданно пробормотал Эллис, – и побывать в куче всяких интересных мест.  
– Например? – Спросил Ник без особого интереса. – В Диснейленде?  
Кажется, ему удалось смутить мальчишку, потому что за его спиной воцарилось подозрительное молчание.  
– И там тоже, – буркнул тот, когда Ник уже был готов засмеяться в голос. – И в Нью-Йорке.  
– Ничего интересного, обычный большой город. Но там ты бы мог подцепить какую-нибудь симпатичную девчонку. Они там, знаешь ли, любят таких маленьких провинциалов с симпатичными мордашками, как ты.  
– Я…  
Эллису не дали договорить.  
– Или какого-нибудь красавчика – они там тоже любят наивных приезжих.  
За спиной Ника повисло молчание, но он представлял, как хватает сейчас ртом воздух Эллис, и как краснеют его щеки. Может быть, даже уши.  
– Я не… – наконец буркнул он, несильно двинув Ника кулаком, – я не пидор.  
– Да брось, я все знаю о таких маленьких городках.  
– Саванна – не маленький город!  
– Ладно, я все знаю о таких немаленьких городках. Можешь не врать.  
– Я не пидор, – со смешным отчаянием в голосе повторил Эллис.  
Дразнить его было одно удовольствие – мальчишка всегда реагировал бурно и искренне, фыркал, щурился, возмущался, стискивал кулаки, когда очередная подколка Ника задевала его уж слишком сильно.  
– Как говорят, «один раз – не….». Вдруг тебе даже понравилось бы, а?  
Ника снова стукнули – чуть пониже спины, заставив его притворно охнуть.  
– Нет, – послышалось недовольное бурчание. – И давай больше не будем об этом.  
– Ладно, не будем.

Но повисшее молчание было отличными подмостками для мыслей, которые наверняка чертовски возмутили бы Эллиса, узнай он о них.  
Наверное, он не слишком опытен в сексе. Да, что там, наверняка совершенно не опытен – стоило вспомнить одни только взгляды, которые Эллис кидал на ту девчонку, Зои, чтобы понять – женскую грудь не в порнофильмах он видел хорошо, если пару раз в жизни.  
Он бы смущался – в разы сильней, чем сейчас, терялся, не зная, что делать и куда деть руки. Кусал бы губы, пытался шутить, но раз за разом замолкал, не договорив шутку до конца. А оказавшись раздетым, попытался бы вернуть себе привычную храбрость и, смирившись с неизбежным, сам попытался что-то сделать, но это было бы чертовски неловким и смешным.  
– Ник…? Ты заснул там, что ли?  
– Нет. Я думаю о том, как бы трахнул тебя.  
Он так не думал, конечно, но звуки, последовавшие после этих слов, стоило того, чтобы слегка соврать.  
– И… ты… – Эллис, слегка придвинувшись к спине дивана, все пытался совладать с голосом. – Ты действительно об этом думал?  
Ник пожал плечами. Потом принялся закатывать рукава рубашки – медленно и педантично.  
– Когда ты меня прервал, я как раз перешел к мысли о том, что ты из тех мальчишек, которых нужно трахать, не раздевая. Может только стащить майку, да и то, наверное, не стоит – одних чуть приспущенных джинсов, чтобы была видна задница, хватит. Потом вжать тебя лицом в стену, чтобы ты упирался в нее руками и не мог толком ничего сделать, и начать гладить твой член – одной рукой, медленно. Ты, конечно, будешь смущаться и просить, чтобы я перестал страдать херней, и может даже будешь повторять это смешное: «я не пидор», пока я буду неторопливо тебе надрачивать. Но тебе все это будет на самом деле нравиться, и, поняв, что ты уже готов, я придвинусь поближе, хлопну пару раз по твоей тощей заднице, а потом попрошу тебя облизать мне пальцы. Как в дешевой порнухе. Даже шепну тебе на ухо что-нибудь вроде: «А теперь поработай язычком, детка». И этими мокрыми пальцами – ты ведь постараешься на славу – я начну медленно растягивать тебя, но совсем недолго, потому что мне это быстро надоест, да и ты наверняка будешь просить, чтобы я поскорее вставил тебе.  
Эллис за его спиной, кажется, перестал дышать.  
“Мой самый охрененный монолог за последние пару недель” – с беззвучным смешком подумал Ник, замолчав и полуобернувшись через плечо. На него смотрели расширившимися не то от удивления, не то от возмущения, глазами.  
– А потом бы я тебя трахнул, – решил добить мальчишку Ник. – Грубовато для первого раза, но тебе бы понравилось чувствовать в себя мой член, и ты умолял бы меня не останавливаться, засадить тебе еще глубже, и кончил бы мне в ладонь.  
Он замолчал, с любопытством ожидая, что скажет – и скажет ли – Эллис.  
Тот с шумом выдохнул, потом заморгал, а потом, сжав на мгновение губы в тонкую линию, буркнул:  
– Ты – мудак, и ни о чем таком наверняка не думал.  
– Мудак и патологический врун. А теперь ты должен все-таки поспать. Считай, это была твоя сказка на ночь от дядюшки Ника.  
– Ты не настолько старше, чтобы быть мне дядюшкой.  
– Брось, сколько тебе? Семнадцать? Шестнадцать?  
– Двадцать один.  
– Отлично. Значит, если я тебя все-таки трахну, меня не посадят.  
– Блядь, Ник…  
– Шучу. Спи.  
Эллис еще несколько секунд буравил его взглядом, а потом, прикрыв глаза, тихо вздохнул. Больше он не произнес до утра ни слова.  
Ник остался один на один со своими мыслями, которые сразу ушли совсем в другую сторону, нежели поддразнивание легко ведущегося Эллиса.  
«У нас было два пакетика травы, семьдесят пять ампул мескалина, пять пакетиков диэтиламида лизергиновой кислоты или ЛСД, солонка, наполовину наполненная кокаином, и целое море разноцветных амфетаминов, барбитуратов и транквилизаторов…» – вспомнил он цитату из одного фильма. Дальше там шел еще литр текилы, ром, пиво и еще что-то, но у них с Эллисом нихрена этого не было – только два старых пистолета, автомат с последним магазином и лопата. Чертова садовая лопата с заточенными едва ли не до бритвенной остроты гранями. Ее нашел и наточил Тренер, и ею было действительно чертовски удобно расправляться с дохляками, если ничего больше под рукой не было.  
Но, пожалуй, даже лопата будет завтра как нельзя кстати.  
Беззвучно вздохнув, Ник осторожно откинулся назад, пытаясь не разбудить спящего за ним Эллиса, но тот даже не пошевелился.  
Вытянув из набедренной кобуры один из пистолетов, Ник уложил его на колени, крепко сжав пальцы вокруг рукояти, а потом позволил себе уронить голову на спинку дивана.  
За последние недели он начала напоминать себе спящего всегда вполглаза пса – вечно настороженного, усталого пса, который ждет, что опасность придет в любой момент. И даже если ты спрятался за толстыми дверьми этих самодельных убежищ, ты должен помнить – в любой момент появиться угроза, для которой даже эти якобы крепкие стены будут просто незначительной преградой.  
Эллис бы сказал, что он – гребаный пессимист, и что убежища их ни разу еще не подводили.  
Все бывает в первый раз, отозвался бы Ник, криво ухмыльнувшись и предоставив мальчишке искать в его словах двойной или даже тройной смысл.  
Но на самом деле, конечно же, никакого смысла не было.  
Надо просто всегда держать оружие под рукой.  
И только.

Десять кварталов. Бесконечные ряды домов, магазинчиков, каких-то мастерских и гаражей. Дороги, полные брошенных машин, грязный асфальт. И плывущий по воздуху запах смерти.  
Весь Новый Орлеан пропитался этим гнилостным, сладковатым запахом, от него было некуда деться – даже если дул ветер, вместе с прохладой он просто приносил новые оттенки гнили.  
Ник поправил ремень автомата, больно впившийся в плечо – кожа под рубашкой, наверное, уже покраснела, – и обернулся к Эллису. Тот криво улыбнулся ему и отсалютовал рукой с зажатым в ней пистолетом.  
Он выглядел лучше, чем ночью. Хотя, конечно, это был всего лишь эффект обезболивающего – Ник отдал ему утром последние таблетки, которые Эллис разом проглотил, запив большим глотком воды. Он еще пытался шутить, мол, отличный завтрак, но настроения на смех у обоих не было.  
О ночном разговоре тоже не вспоминали, все отошло на второй план.  
Сейчас важными были только десять кварталов.  
Автострада.  
И мост, до которого они были обязаны добраться.  
– Нужно будет бежать, – тихо проговорил Ник, вглядываясь в обманчиво тихую и пустую улицу. В конце ее надо было повернуть налево, и пережить еще пару километров до того момента, как начнется наверняка заставленная машинами автострада.  
– Я смогу. И не спрашивай, уверен ли я. Уверен.  
Ник кивнул. Его подташнивало, и он не знал, от усталости это или от голода – или же от всего разом. Но это все можно было пережить. Они переживут, черт побери.  
– Готов? – Одними губами спросил он.  
Эллис кивнул, немо говоря: “Да”.  
И они побежали. Ник не хотел думать, что чувствует при каждом шаге мальчишка со своей раненой ногой, и поэтому просто пытался не вырываться вперед.  
Небо над головой было серым, тусклым, затянутым тяжелыми тучами. И такой же серой была кожа дохляков, показавшихся из-за угла одного из домов. Они шли медленно, вразвалку, но оба беглеца прекрасно знали, что стоит им учуять запах теплой крови, то из неторопливых груд плоти они превратятся в не знающих усталости хищников.  
Эллис, не останавливаясь, вскинул пистолет.  
– Нет, не стреляй! – Крикнул ему на бегу Ник. «Оставь на потом, черт побери, ты привлечешь остальных, ты же знаешь, что их тут могут быть десятки, не стреляй, блядь, маленький придурок, не смей…»  
Он ждал, что тишину разорвут звуки выстрелов, но их не последовало – только хриплое дыхание Эллиса стало громче, когда он нагнал Ника. У того уже сдавали силы, кололо в боку, и где-то в груди засела толстая заноза, но останавливаться было нельзя.  
Кварталы вокруг был похожи один на другой – заброшенные, в пыли и грязи. Дома зияли клыками разбитых стекол, двери кое-где висели на петлях, покачиваясь, когда их касался проносящийся по улицам ветер.  
– Ник… Ник, давай… передохнем чуть-чуть, – выдавил из себя Эллис, оглядываясь назад: но мертвяки остались где-то позади, хотя он прекрасно знал, что нельзя доверять этой обманчивой пустоте улице. – Ник…  
Он с размаху влетел в спину резко замершего друга.  
– Что…  
– Тише, – тот вытянул руку вперед, и Эллис, выглянув из-за его плеча, едва удержался от вскрика.  
Посреди улицы, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, стоял Толстяк. Они сами так прозвали этих дохляков, огромных, раздутых, как утопленники… и лопающихся, как наполненные водой воздушные шарики. Только внутри Толстяков была вовсе не вода.  
– Надо обходить.  
– Нет, – качнул головой Ник, вскидывая пистолет. Двадцать метров. Нет так уж и мало, но только если вы не чертовски усталый, давно нормально не евший и не спавший человек со слегка трясущимися руками.  
Но он не мог позволить себе промахнуться.  
Поймав опухшую фигуру в прицел, Ник выдохнул, замер. И нажал на курок, чтобы пару секунд спустя Толстяк взорвался от вошедшей в его гниющую плоть пули. Во все стороны разлетелись серо-бурые ошметки плоти, по асфальту растеклась зловонная лужа. Вокруг раздалось заунывное хрипение – звук выстрела привлек других мертвяков.  
– Если у тебя болит нога, – негромко произнес Ник, – то пора забыть об этом.  
– Уже давно, – нашел в себе силы ухмыльнуться Эллис.  
И они снова побежали.

За мгновение до того, как мутная вода сомкнулась у него над головой, Ник успел с бессильной злостью подумать – что же он сделал не так?  
Десяток кварталов и автострада остались позади – они оставили на них оба пистолета и вышли на мост с чертовой лопатой и автоматом, вымотанные настолько, что даже не оставалось сил говорить. Эллис уже не скрывал хромоты и морщился при каждом шаге. Но они почти сделали это, почти добрались – хотя за мостом не было ни убежища, ни обещания помощи, но эти десятки метров через мутную ленту реки были границей, которую они обязаны были пересечь.  
Откуда появилась та тварь с языком, ни Ник, ни Эллис не заметили. Этот дохляк выскочил из-за перевернутого грузовика, и в воздухе метнулся, словно кнут, скользкий и толстый язык, ударившийся об асфальт рядом с чудом успевшим увернуться Ником. Он выстрелил, не глядя, но мгновение спустя почувствовал, как его захлестывает вокруг плеч, сжимает… и тащит вперед, с широко разинувшей пасть гребаной мертвой твари.  
Эллис успел. Широкое лезвие лопаты опустилось на влажный язык, куда больше похожий на канат, потом еще раз и еще – на металле оставались разводы зеленоватой крови, а хватка на плечах Ника ослабла. Но потом, когда он уже был готов вырваться на свободу, тварь рванула в сторону. Его поволокло по асфальту, камни и мусор больно впивались в тело, пока сильный удар об машину не вышиб из него дыхание, а перед глазами не потемнело, и Ник не почувствовал, как катится все дальше и дальше, пока под спиной не оказывается пугающая пустота, и откуда-то издалека доносится испуганный крик Эллиса.  
А потом вокруг – сверху, снизу, со всех сторон, – оказалась пахнущая бензином холодная вода, и тело было тяжелым, непослушным, тянуло на дно, как бы Ник не пытался бороться. Он выронил где-то – еще на мосту – автомат, но даже свободные руки не могли помочь ему вырваться из мутной глубины. Вода заливала глаза, уши, рот, но Ник с отчаянной яростью боролся, пытаясь заставить слушаться разбитое тело – «я так не собираюсь дохнуть!»… пока не почувствовал, как его неумолимо тянет на дно. И как на его предплечье сжимаются чьи-то пальцы, вытягивая наверх.  
А потом перед глазами окончательно потемнело, и Ник провалился в пахнущую тиной и бензином пустоту.

Воздух был сладкий. Он был похож на сырное мороженое, маленькую порцию которого кладешь на язык – такой же сладкий, вкусный, холодный.  
Ник прерывисто вдохнул, резко распахнул глаза, глядя в нависающие над ним проржавевшие краны речного порта. Во рту стоял гадкий речной вкус, и он принялся жадно хватать воздух, прогоняя его через нещадно болящие легкие.  
Сидящий рядом на земле Эллис был мокрым, грязным, без кепки, чертовски бледным и очень напуганным.  
– Ты меня вытащил, – прохрипел Ник, переводя взгляд с него на серое небо с висевшими где-то высоко-высоко тучами.  
– Д-да. Я боялся, ты захлебнулся, – Эллис ожесточенно потер лицо ладонями. – Ты не дышал. А я не был уверен, что точно помню, как делать искусственное дыхание.  
– Но я жив, – перевернувшись на бок, Ник закашлялся, сплевывая остатки воды. Все тело болело после удара, ему было холодно и перед глазами плыли темные пятна. – Мы…?  
– На другом берегу.  
– Ха… – он откинулся обратно на спину. Неразумно – ведь если на них сейчас нападут, он не сможет быстро побежать; но встать не было никаких сил.  
– Я потерял лопату.  
– И кепку. Хоть она и была у тебя отвратительной, я буду скучать по ней.  
Эллис пожал плечами.  
– И тебе в рану могла попасть всякая грязь.  
Он снова пожал плечами:  
– Ну, это не страшно.  
– Посмотрим, как ты будешь орать, когда я буду отпиливать тебе ногу, – Ник все-таки заставил себя сесть ровно и оглядеться.  
Вокруг громоздились вытащенные на берег лодки и маленькие катера, вытягивали жирафьи шеи краны, и в сотне метров против течения виднелся мост. Гребаный мост.  
– И ты меня целовал.  
– Я… – Эллис заморгал. – Н-нет!  
– Когда делают искусственное дыхание, то целуют. Если ты, конечно, не делал мне массаж сердца. – Ник коснулся ладонью мокрой рубашки на груди. – Но мои ребра, кажется, целы.  
– Я не целовал. Я пытался тебя спасти.  
– И спас же. Спасибо. – Он пожал плечами и, оперевшись руками о землю, с трудом поднялся. Протянул испачканную ладонь Эллису. – А теперь нужно идти: если тут появятся мертвяки, то одним поцелуем ты меня не спасешь.  
Ухватившись за его руку, Эллис поднялся, стараясь не опираться на раненую ногу, фыркнул, и в третий раз упрямо повторил:  
– Я не целовал.  
– Все так говорят, – нашел в себе силы хмыкнуть вслед ему Ник и побрел следом вверх по склону. – Сначала поцелуй, потом второй, потом…  
– Заткнись, – буркнул Эллис, упрямо хромающий вперед, и, помолчав, добавил: – Давай мы сначала найдем Ро и Тренера. А потом уже разберемся.  
– С чем?  
– С первым, и вторым, и третьим… – он передернул плечами и пошел вперед настолько быстро, насколько позволяла нещадно болящая нога.  
Ник расплылся в дьявольски широкой улыбке и двинулся за ним, подобрав по пути удачно подвернувшийся железный прут. Он прекрасно знал – до того, как они найдут остальных, им придется размозжить еще не одну дохляцкую голову.  
Но они были живы.  
А все остальное можно было пережить.


End file.
